


In Her Life

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: Lennon verse [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: Continuation of the Lennon verse, House received a phone call from Lexington.





	1. Chapter 1

Days and weeks went by, House and Wilson went back to their normal lives. That September they had enrolled Lennon at kindergarten at a private school. The teachers wanted to put her in the first grade. But House bucked at the idea. Lennon just battled cancer.

One day in January, while he was at work House’s phone rang. “Professor House speaking,” He said, almost angrily. 

“Greg? This is Jane Caplin, your mother’s neighbor in Lexington.”House’s voice cracked a bit, he already knew what is the phone call about. He made a mental note to call Wilson to pick him up. 

“Yes,” He said.

“Your mother had a heart attack this morning. I am afraid she didn’t make it.” She told him, crying. 

After some empty platitudes, she hung up. House called Wilson from his office phone, his hand was shaking, Wilson answered at the first ring, “Hello.” House was unable to speak. “Hello, Greg,” Wilson said again.

“Mom had a heart attack,” House said. “She didn’t make it.” Wilson’s heart shuttered for his fiancé. “Do you want me to pick you up?” He was now fixing his things and mentally checking everything. 

“Yes,” House said and Wilson heard a sub escape his lips. 

House called Jensen’s house next, the phone rang and rang until the answering machine picked up. After a minute his dad picked up. “Hello, Dad,” House said. This was the first time he called him that.

Jensen also picked up the moniker, “Hey, son.”

“I just want to tell you mom is dead,” House said quietly.

Jensen said nothing, for a minute, then he asked. “What happened?”House repeated what he told Wilson, and he ended with, “Don’t say something to Lennon.”

Lennon stayed with Jensen every day after school like his other grandkids, “Okay,” His father said. House needed to tell his supervisor. He sat at his office and called the extension to Jackson’s office. After the call ended wherein he took a week and half of bereavement leave, Wilson was waiting for him at the entrance. 

House sat in Wilson’s car.“House, I am so sorry,” Wilson said patting him on the arm.

Wilson turned the Volvo to drive and drove to get Lennon from Drew’s place. House was tapping his fingers on his cane. 

They got to Drew’s place in no time, House sat there for a while. He and Wilson needed to confront his mother’s doctor. He climbed off the car; he saw Lennon and Maddison playing outside in the snow; like no care in the world. 

Drew was watching his granddaughters within the window when he saw his son and Wilson arrived. He opened the door. “Greg, James,” He said.  
House didn’t answer him, but Wilson did. 

“Thank you, Drew.” As usual, Wilson thanked him. 

Drew called Lennon inside, as soon as she was in she noticed wHouse’s expression and said. “Dad, what's wrong?”

Wilson looked at House silently willing him to say something. House looked at Drew and sat at the love seat, “Lennon, There is some bad news about grandma.”

House paused and look at his daughter. “Grandma died. I am sorry, Lennon.”

The little girl started to cry, “What happened to her, Dad?” She asked curiosity in her eyes. She now sat at House’s side. 

House closed his eyes, “This morning Jane; you know Jane from Lexington, right?” When she nodded House continued. “Jane called, Her heart stopped beating, Grandma had a weak heart, Lennon.”

She was now crying. Blythe hadn’t been an intricate part of her life but she loved her just the same and House knew that his mother loves her too. “Lennon, Would you like to play a piece for Grandma at her wake?” House had been teaching her to play and she is quite the talent. The little girl nodded.

“Your feelings are valid, Lennon.” House said, because John had told him when someone as a child, ‘Why Is a stupid kid crying over someone's death, you don’t know about dying, boy.’

Wilson seated himself beside House picking his daughter and placing her in his lap, soothing her and mentally preparing himself with the trip. 

After a while of sitting there they left, telling Drew they will call for information about the flight tomorrow.

***

The next morning, Wilson woke up to House and Lennon playing on the iPad in the living room. It was 7:30 their flight will be leaving at 1 pm. Drew will be picking them here, he would come early. It was just the four of them. House didn’t want his sisters family seeing him like that. “Greg,” Wilson called from the kitchen. “We should pack.”“Just a few minutes,” House sighed and turned to Lennon “You should practice your piece. I will just go pack with James, all right.”

When Lennon went to the piano, House went to get his suitcase from the garage. He saw his old trike that was a gift from his mother on Christmas that one time; when John died House kept it in his old apartment in Princeton. When Lennon was born he restored it. It had been thirty minutes since Wilson called House to pack. “Greg,” He found House staring at Lennon’s trike. House noticed him right away.

“When I was four years old we live stateside this was a gift from ‘him’ and her but I knew that it was from her; mom teaches piano whenever we’re here,” House said his eye welling with tears. 

Wilson was hugging him close, “Shhh, Greg.” Wilson was rocking with him awkwardly. 

They went inside after House’s tears had abated. Lennon ever the observer asked. “Dad, what’s wrong?”House was honest when he said, “Dad is just having a bad day, kid.”

Their daughter left it at that. 

The packing resumed, while Lennon prepared for her part. She and House would be playing In My Life by the Beatles instead of giving a eulogy. 

Drew arrived at their place at 9:40. House was taking a shower, Wilson was packing and Lennon was playing.

After his shower House dressed in a Pink Floyd shirt and Jeans and a coat. “Drew, what should we tell them about y-o-u and m-e?” House asked his father.

Jensen shrugged, moved closer to where Greg stood in the kitchen. “Greg, I don’t know, you can introduce me as a family friend. I don’t care.”House scuffed. “And when Lennon calls you grandpa?”

Jensen shrugged again. “I don’t care.”

“Hey, Drew, you’re my father and not that B-A-S-T-A-R-D John, you have been more of a Dad this last couple of years to me that he was to me for eighteen years,” House said shyly. “I learned to be a father to a little girl by watching you. I just want to tell you I appreciate it.”

Drew touched House’s arm. “Thank you, son.” 

They left the house at exactly 10 o’clock. They decided not to drive, House called an Uber. The Uber arrived. They drive to the airport took them 30 minutes.

After three hours they bordered the plane the sat first class House’s leg was hurting him this whole time. He took tramadol before the plane took off. House and Wilson sat opposite Drew and Lennon. 

After four hours the plane landed. House sighed, relief; He hated flighting. Lennon was asleep in Drew’s leg. 

Wilson got her from Drew while House and Drew waited for their bags to arrive. 

The drove to a near waterfront hotel. They got a two room suite. 

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

House and Wilson needed to get her body from the hospital. They left Lennon with Drew for a while. House sat at their rented Pacifica; while Wilson got food. He cried for the first time since he was a boy. 

The last few years were the best they ever had. They had E-Mailed a lot. House asked questions like‘What is like meeting John for the first time?” Or ‘What is your message to Lennon when she turned 18?” 

Blythe would answer him maybe in two minutes or in two weeks. When her congestive heart failure got worse she would sign with ‘I am very proud of you and I love you.’ The final question that she never answered was asked four days ago was 'If the circumstances were different will you take me?'

’House guest he would never know, he wiped away the tears with his hand. After a while, Wilson came back in. He looked at House and said nothing, and resumed driving to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Wilson took House’s hand and squeeze he let go. This wasn’t Cambridge or Boston, instead, they walked close together. 

House and Wilson went to the admittance office. They waited for a couple of hours because the Doctor wasn’t in. After a long wait, her doctor arrived.

Meanwhile at the hotel Drew was contacting family members and friends while Lennon slept. Sarah (Blythe’s younger sister) would be there in two hours. 

The funeral was tomorrow. House and Wilson next went to Lambert Funeral Home wherein they met with the funeral director. “So do you want to use your father’s pre-plan arrangement or start from scratch?” House gave an imperceptible flinched. Wilson looked at him in reassurance. “What was in the package?” Wilson asked. 

The funeral director explained what was in the package, including the grave site. House was shaking his head already, It was like a military service. “How much is a new funeral package?” House asked he didn’t want to see John’s grave at all.

The director blinked but recovered. “You can browse for a bit, sir?”

“Mom always talked about cremation,” House told Wilson. “She was progressive.” 

“It’s six thousand dollars.” House nodded handed her his card. “The body is with the university hospital.” 

“Also miss I want to take her ashes back to Cambridge. She will be buried in a local cemetery.” House said standing up.

“Okay, sir.” 

“And, miss,” House said he almost forgot the piano. “Do you know if we can hire a piano?”

“Ah, we have a baby grand.“

House said nothing as they left.

Back at the hotel, Drew was watching television while Lennon played with her toys. When she sauntered in Drew’s personal space with the same calculating eyes that he and his son had and asked, “Who’s John?” Drew had looked at her in shock.

How the hell will I answer this, he thought. Did Greg want me to answer this for him? He texted Wilson. “James, Lennon asked who John is.” When Wilson answered Drew gave a huge sigh. They are on there way.

He tried and distract Lennon by playing on the portable piano they brought but the little girl was undeterred. “Lennon, I have no idea what to say to you.”

“Yes you do, Grandpa, I am no baby,” Lennon said annoyed. 

Drew sighed, “Okay, you got me, but you might ask your Daddy Greg.”

“Why is it sensitive or confidential?” 

Drew chuckled. This is Greg as he remembered him when he used to visit John and Blythe, “Ah… yes, This is a sensitive matter.”

Lennon left it at that and went back to her music. Drew listen, for a bit, Lennon reminded him of Joanna. She played what the piece she will be playing tomorrow, In My Life. The arrangement wasn’t the more complicated one, but Greg will be playing over her so it was good. “Drew,” Lennon startled when Wilson entered.

“Daddy James, I miss you,” Lennon said running towards Wilson; however when she looked at House her happy demeanor faltered. “What’s wrong, Dad?” 

House was looking at Drew, “I didn’t say anything, I swear, Greg. I was talking to a couple of your mother's friends arranging the funeral and I kept on spelling his name for her sake I didn’t remember she can read. I am sorry.” 

House was incredulous, but he accepted the explanation. This scenario was bound to happen sooner or later. He hoped it was later though. “Okay,” He turned to Lennon. 

He sat his little girl in his lap at the sofa near the window.

“When I was growing up, I grew up not knowing that grandpa was my dad there’s a man I used to call Dad.” Said House very uncomfortable. “His name is John.” He hesitated but persevere through. “He wasn’t good to me, he hurt me a lot.” 

“Why? Did he hit you?” Lennon asked growing defensive. “You didn’t do anything wrong? You and daddy James are the most awesome dads ever.”

House’s chest grew a couple of sizes at the compliment but at the same time, his daughter didn’t understand abuse yet. He sighed. “Lennon, It was a different time then it was still right to hit kids back then.”

“That’s so wrong, he has no right, Dad.”House hugged her to him.

“So if you were John what would you do to me?”

“I would never hit you. And if you did something wrong I would explain to you that that was bad."

“Oh,” House said curiosity and pride evident they were raising a kindhearted little girl. “Lennon, it isn’t that easy.”

Lennon sniffed and sighed loudly, saying without words that my dad is an idiot. “Dad, you told me that no one has a right to hurt me. So why is it not the same for you?” 

House didn’t answer instead he hug Lennon to him whispering that, “Dad and Daddy James love you.” 

After sitting there for a while there was a knock on the door. Drew answered it. It was Sarah, and House’s cousin Nick and wife Amanda. The awkwardness ensued. It was made it more difficult by Lennon calling Wilson ‘daddy’. 

“Guys, are you hungry?” House asked wanting the attention to be in the food and not on their relationship.

“Yeah, We haven’t eaten lunch yet.” His aunt said.

They left the room after their awkward conversation. They went down to the restaurant. Wilson carried Lennon in his arms. They sat at the dining hall in a round table. House felt like they were a freak show. “So, Greg, when have you and James been together?” Amanda asked. He frowned inwardly, condescending much. “Let me see,” he said whispering. “We have been sleeping together since 2000.”

“And Lennon’s mom?” Nick asked. 

“Is my wife, it was just a business arrangement, then one day we did the deed and nine months later she died,” House answered curtly. Why are relatives so annoying just because your blood related they needed to asked stupid questions.

They left it at that. They ate.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow, Greg?” Sarah asked over dessert.

"The funeral service will be at Eleven. You want to say a small eulogy?” House said. 

“Yes, What about you? Your little girl told me that you and her will play a duet on the piano and guitar, good for you, Greg.” 

House sighed, Lennon couldn’t keep her mouth shut. House, Wilson, and Lennon went up to their room after the meal. They made excuses because it was getting late.

They left Drew and Sarah.

As soon as they entered the room they laid Lennon in the pull away bed in their hotel room and laid down themselves. They showered and dress for bed. “Greg, pills time.” House had been taking Tramadol, for pain Xanax, for anxiety due to PTSD. 

After the meds, the couple laid together, watching TV. 30 minutes later House fell asleep because his medication made him drowsy. Wilson turned the TV off and fall asleep as well. “I love you, Greg,” Wilson whispered.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10

House woke up at around Seven thirty, but Wilson wasn’t in bed with him. He heard the piano and his kid, his father and Wilson talking. He sighed, tested his leg and got up. “Good morning, guys.” 

“Good Morning,” The three greeted back. 

“What time are we needed there?” Wilson asked kissing his lips. 

House shrugged, “Between 9:30 and 10.” 

Greg isn’t doing good this is hitting him harder than he was showing, just the tightening of his eye. Drew thought but if he said something to Greg about it he will get mock. 

House got in the shower while Wilson puttered around the hotel room. “James, Greg is trying hard, too hard.”

Wilson wasn't shocked. “Yes, he is. I’ll talk to him.” They knew that House was stubborn. He would breakdown later and when he did, Wilson would hold him. “Drew, can you take Lennon later?”

Drew knew what was up, “Of course, Okay.”House sauntered in after his shower, “Breakfast?” He commanded.

They met with Sarah and her family at the elevator. House greeted her with a hug and his cousin with a handshake. 

“Guys, do you have a car?” Wilson asked Amanda and Nick. “You can ride with us.”

House gave Wilson his most evil eye. He shrugged. “Jealous, Greg?” Wilson teased. “And I just want to save time.”House just glared at him. They breakfasted, They are all wearing black suits. Lennon was wearing a black dress with barbie glass slippers. She was such a girl. 

They arrived at the funeral parlor after a 10-minute drive. Wilson dropped House and the others off while he and Lennon parked the van.

Almost fifty people were waiting for them; the military wives and her local friends. House sighed looking at his biological father. “Do you know them?” 

Jensen was startled, “Yes I know some of them.”

After three minutes, House spotted Wilson carrying Lennon with one hand, the girl’s slippers on the other and his guitar on his back. The epitome of a good dad, House thought.

House held Wilson’s hand when they entered. Lennon ran towards the piano. 

House first went to view his mother’s casket, Wilson by his side. House’s stoic expression a masked, he felt like any minute now he’d burst into tears. 

The priest said a couple of words. House grew up Catholic. He hadn’t heard a Catholic mass in months. The songs and hymns stick with him.

“Sara, Blythe’s sister will speak a couple of words about her.” The priest said.

Sarah stood up, walked to the pew. “My first memory of my sister Blythe was during the war, I was young, our father wasn’t around he was in the navy. She became my second parent, She taught me how to play the piano she had fed me, I love her so much. “ She was tearing up now. “This Tuesday is one of the saddest days of my life.” She went to the casket and kissed her lifeless cheeks. 

The next speaker was Jane, one of her best friends.

Jane took a deep breath. She was short and had hazel brown eyes. Jane spoke softly. “I met Blythe almost 30 years ago, We would talk all day about our sons, her son Greg was in med school back then while my son Russell was in law school. They never visit. They were building their own lives.”

“My relationship with Russell wasn’t the best, she had. Greg used to visit her every month with flowers and his daughter Lennon in tow. They would talk about their day Greg brought a guitar with him, Greg,” She was addressing House. “She was very proud of you.” 

It was House’s turn to speak. 

“I wrote a letter to her, Mom,” House said, getting emotional. Wilson looked at him surprised. “Where ever you are I hope you were free of pain; You can play the piano. Mom loves the Beatles even if they aren’t the same era.” He explained, holding it together. “So my girl Lennon and I will play In My Life.”   
House limped to the guitar while Wilson guided Lennon to the piano. House signal off to Lennon to start. 

House and Lennon meshed vocals beautifully. The melancholy nature of the song suited perfectly for the occasion. House’s voice a deep baritone, and Lennon’s soprano reverberated perfectly to the audience. When they finished no one had a dry eye. 

After the performance Wilson got an emotionally spent House to form his seat while Lennon joins her Grandfather to see her grandma’s remains.

The few hours after the funeral was a whirlwind. House received the ashes in an urn. Sarah, joined Drew and Lennon for a meal with her friends, while Nick and Amanda left. 

House opted to stay with Wilson in the hotel room. “My best memory of mom was playing in a recital,” House noted while Wilson was making them food. “I was about ten, she was my teacher.” Wilson came in. “Why do I need to practice my piece? I hated it of course. That was the worse recital I ever had.”

Wilson had to ask, “So what happened?”

House gave a humorless laugh. “I failed. I didn’t memorize the piece it was one of Bach’s little preludes. John wasn’t happy about it; then she pulled me aside and talk to me.” 

“And…”House was crying now. “I Told her it would never happen again, and it didn’t. I needed to be a fool to be able to go the mile with my music, the lesson of perfect music. I thank my mother every time for imparting that lesson to me.”

“Well, Greg, you and Lennon did very well especially her, certainly made her proud,” Wilson said kissing House’s lips. “It was a wonderful idea to play for her.”

“I didn’t want to speak, So I asked Lennon at Drew’s place to play with me. Our girl is a star in the making.”

“Yes, she is, but she might want to go and be a scientist like you or a doctor like me or Drew.”

House shrugged. “I want our daughter to be happy. I promised her when she was born that I would never hurt her.”“And you are a wonderful father, Greg. You’re a wonderful partner, I love you.” With that Wilson guided House into their hotel room, House was not in the mood to ‘sleep’. But with Wilson urging him he gave in.

Wilson woke up three hours later, House was still asleep. He heard Lennon and Drew outside. He got up and got dress. “Drew,” Wilson said. “Greg is still asleep.”

“Did Greg said… something….” Drew asked Soto voice.

Wilson understood. Drew was asking if his son let out his feelings. “Yes, he talked about his best memory of her.”

House woke up he heard Wilson and Drew in the living room talking and Lennon watching a Disney film. He dressed, he was starving. “Good evening, guys.” He greeted.

Lennon walked to him. “Daddy missed you.”

House smiled. Lennon had her way with him. “I miss you too, kid.” He gave Lennon a hug. “So you guys, want to go down or stay here and order room survive.”

Drew and Wilson looked at House. With Sarah in the other room, they opted for the restaurant downstairs. 

Sarah met them down she’d looked at her nephew and his partner and her great-niece, she hugged them. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The day after his mother’s funeral, House woke up at nine. Lennon and Wilson were there with him. Too many things to do. His aunt was still here while Drew went back home early this morning. He and Wilson needed to talk to her doctor then they needed to go to her house. 

They would leave Lennon with Sarah at Blythe’s place to begin the packing. Because at midnight they would be leaving.

House needed to wake Wilson, he and the younger man drank two glasses of bourbon last night. They didn’t come up until two in the morning. The two of them weren’t drunk, they just talked. 

“Wilson, its nine in the morning,” said House nudging him slowly.

Wilson was waking up. “It's already nine? House?” He asked looking up at House.

“Yes, James, Why?” House asked moving to get up. 

Wilson was getting up himself. “We had the appointment at 10. Is Sarah still watching Lennon?”

OH SHIT, House thought. “I thought it was at one. She’s not available.”

“We are just bringing her?” 

“Yes, and make sure she wears a mask,” House said, while he tested his leg. “Oh, crap, I can’t, aww."

”Wilson looked at him worriedly. “Greg, What’s wrong? Should I call an ambulance?” he asked, as House silently sat on the floor holding his thigh. 

“No, I’m fine.” House snapped. “I just overdid it yesterday, get Lennon and get dress.”

Wilson sighed. “Okay, if you say so.” He moved out of the bed, get Lennon who was asleep in the next bed made sure his daughter didn’t see House in agony. And left the bedroom, making sure to use the other bathroom while Lennon played outside.

After ten minutes House stood up and got dress. “Good morning, Lennon,” House told his daughter, hugging her.

Lennon stood a little sedately, it tug at House’s heart; she noticed.

“Good morning, Daddy Greg,” She said, hugging House softly.

Wilson walked in “Lennon, bath time the shower is waiting.”

Lennon walked out the second bathroom. House turned to his partner and said. 

“Did you say something about the breakthrough pain to her?” “No, I didn’t,” Wilson said getting to where the suitcase is. “Greg, she’s so observant.”

After a while, Lennon walked in wearing a shirt and thermal leggings. “Jacket,” Said Wilson handing off her jacket.

“Let’s go eat.”

The family ate an I-hop because Lennon doesn’t want the at pancakes at the hotel. “Daddy Greg, why are we seeing grandma’s doctor?” 

House wasn’t in the mood today but this was his daughter asking. “I have some questions about why she died.”

“You told me she had a weak heart, that’s why she died,” Lennon asked looking at him with curiosity.

Wilson intercepted as House stared at his daughter getting a little bit annoyed. “Lennon, Daddy Greg is just curious about her final visit to her doctor.”

The little girl accepted that with a smile disregarding his older father’s annoyed expression. “I want to go to the bathroom.” House and Wilson watched their daughter go into the bathroom.

As soon as Lennon was out of earshot, House began.“I know that this doesn’t make the things John did to me right.” He was fidgeting with his phone. “Jimmy, she is so much like me, Its kinda annoying sometimes. I can now see it from John’s perspective. I hold two doctorate degrees and I sometimes can’t keep up with her. Explaining science or medicine to a five-year-old albeit smart is hard.“

Wilson smiled. “Yeah, I know, Greg.” As soon as Lennon came in House gathered their stuff, and began to leave. Wilson carried Lennon in his arms. 

On the way to Blythe's doctor’s office, House spoke up. “You should take the lead, Wilson.” 

“Why?” 

House had a duh expression on his face. “I may have my CME credits but I am not practicing, you moron.”

Lennon giggled from the back of the car. “Oh shut up, Lennon.” House and Wilson said from the front seat.

They were at the private practice thirty minutes later. As soon as they arrived House brought a face mask to Lennon’s face insisting she wears it.

Wilson carried Lennon because the sidewalk is icy. While House held his hand. Her doctor's office was located in a large private practice. Today there were plenty of patients. House wondered they should have asked Drew to stay for today his father wouldn’t mind. 

“Dr. House? Dr. Mathews is waiting for you.” The PA called. 

They were led in the first office down the hall, the office was sparsely decorated with a standard exam table, a desk, two chairs.

House went inside first, while Wilson situated Lennon in his arms, the five-year-old hadn’t slept well last night.

“Dr. House,” The doctor said, was a transgender male, who was in his mid 30’s, short with brown hair and green eyes. His voice was not low enough, also he had a flat fly. 

House didn’t want to prolong his stay here. “ Dr. Mathews…” House began. 

But Mathews cut him off “Dr. House, We here are very sorry for your lost.” 

House’s anger surged. “I don’t want your sympathy, I want some answers to why my mother Blythe died. And I know about her heart failure.”

Mathews signed. “You had authorized an autopsy, and it focuses on her heart, first off not only did she died of CNF also she has a carcinoma on her pancreas.” 

This time House was to shock to speak, Wilson who was seated next to House spoke up. “What stage?” Mathews blinked. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Dr. James Wilson. I am House’s partner.” 

Mathews blinked again. “Stage 4 and she hadn’t said something to both of you?” 

“Umm… No, How long had she been diagnosed?” Wilson asked. 

“Two months ago, her oncologist she shared to me that even if she had the treatment, she wouldn't last. As you guys know chemotherapy is hard on the heart."

House asked, “Can we know who the oncologist is?”

“Dr. Maximilian Cam,” Mathews said sighing. “I can call him in?”

“Sure,” He said.

While Mathews called Cam Lennon woke up, big blue eyes looked at her parents and smiled. 

“Oh, Dr. Cam will be here in twenty.” 

Wilson smiled at his daughter. 

When Dr. Maximilian Cam went in he took a look at the occupants of the room and froze. House was standing close to the wall; While his hero Dr. James Wilson holding a little girl.

“Hi, Dr. Wilson,” Cam said when he recovered a bit. He turned to House, “Dr. House.” He has no idea why they were here. 

House sat down gingerly. “You’re treating my mother for cancer, right?”

Cam thought a bit. Blythe House had been his patient since November, “Yeah, Did she tell you?”

House looked up and sighed, “No.” He said without missing a beat, he was a little shaken up. “She didn’t want me to worry about her especially after Lennon’s cancer, Damn.”

“I am sorry,” the youngest doctor said, Maximilian Cam was in his early thirties. “We people here know that with pancreatic cancer it’s hard to treat.”

“She was getting treatment when her heart gave out.” House’s assessment was spot on. “Who was with her?”

Cam blinked but said. “Nobody,” House believed him for some reason. “Thank you, Can I have my mother’s file?”

The younger doctors handed their files to House. As soon as House received it he limped out followed by Wilson and Lennon.

Wilson caught up with House outside, As soon as Lennon was situated in her car seat. The younger man asked, “Greg, how are you holding up?”

House thought about the answer to that, he was fine but; “Mom should have told us.” 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House, Wilson, and Lennon arrived at her place at around one. Sarah was there waiting. House glanced up at his mother’s house. 

It was a nice big 5000 square feet colonial. He had stayed here when John died before he had been admitted to Mayfield. As soon as Lennon was born he and his mother would stay in a hotel.

They entered the house. As soon as they had entered, Lennon saw the piano, it was the same piano he’d used to practice as a kid. Sarah was with her. 

House made his way upstairs to his mother’s room. Wilson followed him up. “James, what are you doing here?” House griped. “Go help Sarah down, I’ll call if I need you.”

Wilson sighed. He didn’t want to leave House in the room. But House is an adult, he reminded himself. “You need anything call me, Greg.” 

House nodded and continued his way up when he reached her bedroom. He opened the door looked around. 

The room was a big one with antique furniture on. His mother’s parents did well. 

House saw her iPad. He turned the iPad on. It showed notes from a week. One note caught House’s eye, Greg’s answer. House read the answer to his question. 

Greg, I am sorry, I didn’t have the courage to fight John when the abuse was happening. It was a regret I’ll take to my grave. And if I can do it I would go and get you myself.

Mom

House shook his head and sighed. You can’t change the past, but at least during her final years, he and his mother had a decent relationship.

House was looking all around his mother’s room. He had read every answer to the questions he posted. When he saw a piece of paper neatly folded, ‘To Greg.’ House picked the letter and opened it. 

November 3, 2016

Gregory,  
Son, if you are reading this I must be dead or you came to snoop out my things. I always remembered you like that little boy who loves to snoop around without me or John knowing. You are always so curious. That boy who made me buy him a telescope when he was eight. 

Greg, hon, I’ve been diagnosed with stage four pancreatic cancer today. I am not going to tell you because Lennon has just battled cancer and now me. I thought I am going to give you a break. 

If I died before your wedding, always remember, that I am very proud of you even if you are gay. Don’t think otherwise. 

Continue your wonderful relationship with Drew. Your father and I wouldn’t work even if we tried; we were two different people at different stages in our lives.

Regarding James, I am so happy that you and James are together and that you have a wonderful family. 

I hope you can set a time deposit account in Lennon’s name for her education from the money from the sale of the house.

Mom

Ps.

Your old piano will be Lennon’s if you want.

The next paper was a letter to his daughter. He opened the note.

Dear, Lennon, 

As you know I am old. I just want to say to you that I love you so much. You are a smart kid.

Thank you for being there for my son.

Grandma Blythe

House read the letters three times.

Meanwhile, Wilson and Sarah were talking, while packing the house while Lennon sat playing music. “So James,” Sarah asked. “What do you do again?” 

“I am a doctor at Mass General, a hematologist,” Wilson replied putting a picture of House and Blythe in the keep pile.

Lennon sauntered in Wilson’s direction holding a picture on her hand. “He looked scary and Daddy Greg looked frightened.” She said handing Wilson a picture of House, with Blythe and John.

Wilson didn’t know to tell her, he looked at the photo. House had a fake smile on, while John was holding on his to shoulder. Lennon got that, thought Wilson.

Back upstairs, House saw a box of John’s medals. He gathered them in his arms decided to call Wilson because his leg would not cooperate with him. 

A minute later Wilson was up, helping House down. “Our daughter saw a photo of you and John, and told me that Daddy Greg looked frightened.”

House wasn't shocked, their daughter was so observant, just like him. House just hope that Lennon would have Wilson’s compassion rub off on her.   
He handed Wilson the box of medals. Wilson helped House down by holding him down and supporting his weight.

Lennon was fortunately not watching them, she and Sarah were playing the piano. They were playing Heart and Soul. They stopped near the stairway, listening. The girl played the lead, while Sarah played the cords. 

“Greg, what is your plan with that?” Wilson said pointing at John’s staff.

House chuckled. “There is a stream four miles north, I am dumping it there.”Wilson starred at him, then nodded. He understood why House wanted to dumped of John’s medals. 

They guttered their stuff. And said their goodbyes to Sarah. Lennon hugged her and kissed her saying, “Bye-bye, Thank you for the lesson, Aunt Sarah.” 

Sarah smiled while she helped Lennon to her car seat. As House reminded her of the wedding in June. House had arranged a moving van to move the piano to Cambridge. Wilson put the van on drive.

As soon as they were on the bridge, Wilson put the van on park. House took the American flag; the symbol of the country that for the longest time frowned upon their relationship, and ripped it with his hands. He opened the door and stood up and thrown John’s medals and the American flag with It in the stream. 

House climbed back in the car. “Feeling better?” Wilson asked taking his hand. House nodded.

***

Nine hours later they were at the airport waiting to leave. Wilson was holding Lennon in his arms; while House was in the bathroom. The little girl was fast asleep. They were waiting to board for their plane. When tap on Wilson's shoulder startled him.

A middle age woman with dark hair and dark eyes. “Stacy, What are you doing here?”

“Hi, James, what are you doing here?” Stacey asked Wilson looked at her gorgeous face. No wonder House finds her attractive.

“I am just leaving.” Then a man limped towards Wilson.

“Stacy,” House said with his usual sarcastic edge to his voice. He sat closed to Wilson. “How have you been?”

Stacy checked her watch. Her plane wouldn’t leave in two hours. “So, Greg, what are you doing here?” 

House swallowed hard. “Mom died, four days ago.”

“Oh,” Stacy said. House followed her gaze the sleeping girl in Wilson’s arms. “So, you guys are together, I must say I am not surprised.”

“Yes, we were, will send you an invitation to the wedding,” Wilson whispered.

“Greg, How have you’ve been? Really, we haven’t caught up in a decade, now.” Stacy asked House.

House sighed. “The last couple of years have been interesting.” He said cryptically.

Then their House and Wilson’s flight number was being called. “Call me, Greg. I want to talk to you.”“Okay,” Stacy gave House and Wilson a kiss.

“Greg?” She called back, “What is your daughter’s name?”

“Lennon, and she’s four.”

“I’m very happy for you.”

The end 

Next story is there wedding, but it will take a while


End file.
